


The boy I loved left me ('cause of war, I guess)

by Crooked_bi_Writer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gardens & Gardening, M/M, One Shot, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-07 17:41:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19474120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crooked_bi_Writer/pseuds/Crooked_bi_Writer
Summary: A story about an old love affair, first times, war and new beginnings.





	The boy I loved left me ('cause of war, I guess)

**Author's Note:**

> A very short One shot.
> 
> I don't know what this is or why I did this but I've always loved the idea of Draco's 'first' being a young muggle/muggleborn gardener that worked for the Malfoys.(Lucius always liked feeling superior and what better way than to have muggle/muggleborn people working for you?) 
> 
> Eh I hope this is okay, so enjoy <3

He was 14. I was the Gardener, 15 and a boy. (15 and a _muggleborn_.) We would whisper thoughts and stories behind the rose bushes, awkwardly bumping knees, fingers brushing eachothers hands.  
  
He was a day away from 16. (I was 17 and in love.) We shared a night together, a special, quiet night with gasps and inexperienced kissing. (We were eachothers firsts.)  
  
He turned 16 and was punished for what we had done. I was punished and jobless for what we had done. (We did not see eachother for years after that.)  
  
He was 18. He wrote me a letter to apologise and thank me. I reckon it's the torture, the pain, the memories, that led him to make such a silly decision, he is a pureblood afterall, forbidden to mix with _less,_ forced into the wrong side of a war. (A war that was over, but not yet forgotten.)  
  
I wanted to see him, to reconcile. His letter brought back emotions, so many memories. (Maybe we could restart what was so abruptly ended.) I went into town, hoping to bump into him.  
  
He sat with another boy. _The Boy_. The Saviour, The Boy Who Lived, The Golden Boy. They were hunched over in a dark corner of a restaurant, trying to hide from the world. They were talking, occasionally frowning at the other, a smile shared now and then. (Just like we did, I wonder if he remembered thse moments.)  
  
But they held hands. I saw them walking down an empty alley, holding hands, smiling. I swear that if I followed them, they would have been found out. (They kept it so secret, after all.)  
  
As the years passed, I moved on. I got married, and I have a wonderful husband with two kids and a couple of dogs. We live a happy, loving life and I could not ask for better.  
  
He moved on too, with The Boy. They were together for a long time before finally tying the knot. He is as happy as any person could ever be, and I'm proud of him and happy that his life turned out like that.  
  
I still look him up from time to time, though, out of silly curiosity. The few times we bumped into eachother, we shared polite smiles and casual conversation. _The Boy,_ or now, Man, knew who I was. He was kind, but clearly felt intimidated. I don't know what for... (or maybe I do, because afterall, Draco was my first, and I was his. But who knows.)  
  
Nonetheless, we both live amazing lives. We have big, happy families and we put the pains of past behind us. Life is well. (I do still wonder, though, how it would have been...)


End file.
